


A Quick Learner

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Half-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: Morgause follows the stories of her mother and seeks out the Witch...





	

               In the land of myth and the time of magic, the gods created a lady of pure beauty and power, who was to become the greatest sorceress of all times. She reigned the white magic and the black magic. She reigned green magic and blue magic and brown magic, too. Some people honoured her, but mostly they feared her. Everyone knew her as the Witch or lady LeFay. No one remembered her true name. She was sorry about that. For centuries no one called her her true name. No one called her **Morgana**.  
               One day a noble lady came. She wore blue cloak, crimson dress and golden hair. She appeared lost, but that appearance left as soon as she found the cave. On the cave there was the ancient writing

  


 

               The lady smiled for she found whom she's been looking for so long. She carefully tread to the cave. The pale maiden was roaming the darkness. "Lady Morgana?" she called. The air behind her began to shiver. The lady turned around and noticed The Witch was appearing out of nowhere. Lady Morgana LeFay looked nothing like the witch. She was a beautiful young maiden, her raven hair framing the face which enchanted the blonde. "My... my name is Morgause," stammered the lady. "My mother used to tell me about you..." Morgause swallowed. "My mother... Ygraine." Lady LeFay froze for a moment. Then she looked into Morgause's eyes, her own filling with tears. Lady Morgause took a step closer and caught the Witch's hand. "I am your half sister, my lady. I've been looking for you for centuries. I wish to become your apprentice."

*  *  *

 

               Morgause's apprentiship was hard, but totally worth it. One evening, when they stopped working, Morgana took a lute and sang a legend of the Isle of the Blessed. "When I was younger," she said, "the Isle was swamped with women like you and I - High Priestesses of the Old Religion... and the air was perfumed with magic." Morgana's face was just few inches from Morgause's. "And it could be like that again," whispered Morgana, stealing a kiss from the corner of Morgause's lips.

               Morgause loved her stepsister with burning desire. Her face might be seemingly calm, but her heart was beating with hankering for her sister. She took a bite on Morgana's lips, sucking and drinking them, her heart set ablaze with desire, her lap afame with passion, all her body craving for Mogana's. And Morgana bit back.

 

*  *  *

 

               Morgana was laying in Morgause's embrace, their naked bodies covered with fur. Morgause's fingers were tangling into Morgana's inky hair, sweat sparkling on their skin. "I love you," whispered Morgana. Morgause kissed Morgana's lips and the pale maiden's eyes gleamed with gold. The spell created rose petals in Morgana's raven tress. "You're a quick learner," she smiled before locking her lips into Morgause's.  
  



End file.
